1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal to receive a roaming service, a mobile communication system for providing a roaming service for the mobile communication terminal, and a roaming connection method.
2. Related Background of the Invention
In recent years, roaming services are provided for mobile communication terminals typified by cell phones. The roaming service is a service for providing a variety of communication services provided by a telecommunications carrier in contract with a user (hereinafter also referred to as a home carrier), for the user by use of communication facilities of another telecommunications carrier (hereinafter also referred to as a roamed carrier) affiliated with the home carrier. For example, when a user in contract with a Japanese telecommunications carrier uses an international roaming service in a foreign country, the user receives various communication services provided by the Japanese telecommunications carrier in contract with the user, through the use of communication facilities of a telecommunications carrier in the foreign country. Such technology about the roaming service is disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-63640).